


Peaceful Night

by Manatee_rex22



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Cute, Don't Like Don't Read, F/M, Fluffy Ending, Happy Ending, I got hit by the ship, Post-Season/Series 07, Pregnancy, Season 7 Spoilers, Some Humor, Sweet, Timequake, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, What Have I Done, daisy x daniel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25691488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manatee_rex22/pseuds/Manatee_rex22
Summary: Daisy is waiting for a certain someone to return from a mission, but she's not alone.
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Comments: 5
Kudos: 85





	Peaceful Night

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. I wish I did, but I don't! Marvel owns it!

A slightly chilled breeze moved along silently, causing the trees to sway and dance in the darkness of the night, a full moon hung over, bathing the ground in its soft light. A quaint house stood in the middle of the quiet night, observing a few stars streak across the navy blue sky. An owl took off on silent wings, looking for prey as a few coyotes yapped in the distance.

Daisy sat on the porch swing that Coulson and Mack had built, her brown eyes watching everything as the night progressed. Nights like this were so peaceful, no wars, no Chronicoms, no time loops, and certainly no time travel. That all had come to an end two years ago, now... and she liked the feeling of being able to let her guard down for more than a few minutes. The team had been living the simple life for a while now, they still did missions for S.H.I.E.L.D. from time-to-time, especially when they were needed. Daisy mainly dealt with missions that involved hacking, helping Inhumans, or busting open illegal facilities... but right now, she could only do hacking.

A slight shiver caused Daisy to wrap a blue blanket tighter around herself and her growing stomach, she winced slightly as she felt a particularly hard kick against her rib, the same one that had been kicked five minutes ago. She ended up smiling despite the pain.

"I know, I'm excited too." Daisy said "We haven't seen Daddy for a few days."

Daniel went off with Coulson, Mack, Yo-Yo, and May three days ago to bust open an illegal holding facility that was housing Inhumans, mutants, and a large amount of drugs. Daisy had wanted to tag along, but Daniel told her that it would be better for her to stay home and relax since she still had a month and a half until their daughter was born. Daisy reluctantly agreed, letting Daniel go with them instead after she had him promise that he would be careful. About an hour ago, Daisy was woken up by a strong kick and slight vibrations under her skin, so she got out of bed and made herself comfortable on the porch swing. Daisy wondered if it was her connection with Daniel that caused her to be awake whenever he went on late-night missions, or if their daughter was showing signs of a very special gift... maybe both. 

Daisy smiled when she saw a familiar figure approaching, she got up with a slight grunt and made her way off the porch, leaving the blanket on the swing. Daniel dropped his duffel bag with a wide smile, instantly drawing Daisy into a hug when she was within reaching distance, he pulled the Inhuman close to him and let out a content sigh. Daisy curled into Daniel's chest, relishing in his warmth, solid presence, and strong heartbeat.

"Not that I’m complaining, but shouldn't you be in bed by now?" Daniel asked

"Your daughter decided we had to be up to welcome you home." Daisy replied

Daniel chuckled "Excuse me, who's the one with superpowers here?"

"Okay... I'll take responsibility for that." Daisy smiled "But she has your aim, she always kicks the same rib."

Daniel rubbed the back of his neck for a moment before putting both of his hands on the considerable swell of Daisy's stomach, rubbing gently as a smile crossed his face.

"I'll take the wrap for that one." Daniel stated "Come on, let's get my girls inside."

The two went into the house after Daisy grabbed the blanket from the swing and Daniel closed the door behind them. As Daniel locked up, his smile grew when he saw which blanket that Daisy had with her.

"Stole our movie blanket again, huh?" Daniel asked

"It smells like you more, considering you fell asleep with it when you were watching TV last week." Daisy replied "My favorite blanket is feeling too scratchy."

Daniel had been warned by a few men that Daisy could become sensitive to certain fabrics, including ones that she was already use to... luckily, the ex-soldier had thought ahead.

"Tell you what, I will wash all of our blankets with that new laundry soap and fabric softener tomorrow." Daniel offered

"Sounds good, maybe I can help you." Daisy said, looking at Daniel underneath her eyelashes

Daniel chuckled "Wasn't the last time you 'helped' me with laundry what led to you getting pregnant in the first place?"

Daisy ran her hands across Daniel's clothed chest for a moment before they buried themselves in the man's black hair, Daniel groaned in bliss and closed his eyes. Daniel had missed being his girlfriend firecely, he hated being away from her and their child for too long.

"You have to admit, that was a good way to make use of Zephyr One's laundry room." Daisy smiled

Daniel shuttered and hummed in response, settling further into Daisy's touch, she knew all of his weak spots by now, and she took full advantage of them. Daisy's fingernails scratched into Daniel's scalp a bit, her smile growing when the ex-soldier shivered and pressed into the touch like an over-grown cat.

"O-okay... I'll admit to t-that." Daniel slurred

Daisy smirked as she removed her hands from Daniel's hair and the man swayed on his feet for a brief moment.

"Come on, Anne has settled down, and Mommy wants to go back to bed... cuddled up with Daddy of course." Daisy stated

"Of course." Daniel assured with a smile "Right behind you, gorgeous."

**Author's Note:**

> I have this on a different site, it's doing well, so why not here too? Enjoy!


End file.
